


Омега во флоте

by MariTotoshka



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоило лишь присланному с «Юстиниана» мичману переступить порог капитанской каюты, как все стало предельно ясно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Омега во флоте

Стоило лишь присланному с «Юстиниана» мичману переступить порог капитанской каюты, как все стало предельно ясно.   
«Господи Боже! — мысленно взвыл Пеллью. — Омега во флоте! Омега на моем корабле!»  
Официального запрета омегам служить во флоте не существовало, но так исторически сложилось, что команда набиралась из бет, а офицерский состав — из альф. Моряки могли месяцами не ступать на сушу, не видеть женщин, напряжение и так было очень велико, а присутствие на корабле омеги непременно стало бы поводом для бесконечных конфликтов. Неудивительно, что мальчик уже стал причиной дуэли! А сколько их будет еще? И сколько матросов будет повешено за то, что попытались силой взять вышестоящего офицера? Будущее рисовалось крайне мрачными красками.  
Пеллью, конечно, сказал Хорнблауэру, что судит людей не по тому, что о них говорят, а по тому, как они поступают, но сам уже не сомневался — всем будет лучше, если несчастного омегу убьют в первом же бою. И все же, почти против воли, присматривался.  
Он видел как быстро Хорнблауэру удалось завоевать доверие матросов, как решительно он действовал в бою. Как не сомневаясь принял почти безнадежное задание — и вышел из ситуации с блеском. Пеллью вынужден был признать, что он ошибся. Проблем от Хорнблауэра почти не было, он показал себя толковым офицером и, вполне вероятно, мог добиться внушительных успехов во флоте...  
А потом у Хорнблауэра началась течка.   
Сладковатый запах омеги плыл по кораблю, окутывая его, въедаясь в дерево. Отчаянно хотелось секса. Постоянно, непрерывно. Не спасала ни дрочка, ни прогулки по палубе на свежем ветру, ничего. Голову вело, даже сны были горячими и влажными, и все чаще капитан Пеллью видел в них самого Хорнблауэра. Распростертого под собой, стонущего, умоляющего...   
Команда чувствовала себя не лучше. Но вот что странно — не было ни драк, ни попыток изнасиловать омегу. Команда словно оберегала Хорнблауэра. Ни один матрос не посмел даже намекнуть ему, что происходит что-то необычное. Пеллью поражался выдержке своих людей, не замечая, что и сам ведет себя точно так же.   
В этом состоянии «Неустанный» вынужден был принять бой с французским кораблем. Шел третий, последний день течки Хорнблауэра, корабль пропитался запахом насквозь, вся еда была с его вкусом. Каково было самому Хорнблауэру — оставалось только гадать. Он должен был сходить с ума от желания, но вел себя безупречно. Абсолютно хладнокровно командовал своими матросами: «Заряжай! — Выдвигай! Пли!» и ничего более.  
Бой был неравным, капитан Пеллью уже начал сомневаться в том, что «Неустанный» сумеет выйти из него победителем, когда французский корабль оказался с наветренной стороны. Его пушки немедленно смолкли, до «Неустанного» донеслись слабые стоны. Французская команда оказалась куда менее стойкой, чем английская.  
Не теряя времени, капитан Пеллью принял решение взять корабль на абордаж. Сопротивления команда «Неустанного» не встретила: французские моряки, наплевав на бой, на различия в званиях, сплелись в дикой оргии.  
Запах омеги окутывал «Неустанный» еще несколько дней, пока не выветрился окончательно. До того он весьма помогал в боях — пусть и не оказывая уже столь сногсшибательного эффекта, но тем не менее заставляя французов действовать куда менее слаженно и быстро. Когда запах исчез, пришлось заново привыкать сражаться в полную силу. Так что завидев очередной французский флаг, капитан Пеллью позволил себе пошутить.  
— Что ж, мистер Хорнблауэр, — сказал он, приказав подготовить корабль к бою, — жаль, что у вас сейчас нет течки.  
Смертельная бледность, залившая лицо Хорнблауэра, явно означала, что шутка не удалась.  
Впрочем, через два дня по кораблю вновь разлился удушающий сладкий запах. Эта течка продолжалась почти неделю, запах еще не успел выветриться до конца — и началась следующая. Хваленая английская выдержка начала сдавать позиции. На корабле постоянно кто-то дрочил, совокуплялся, звучали похабные песенки. Пеллью мог поклясться, что даже рыбы в воде рядом с кораблем непрерывно спаривались. Пора было принимать меры.  
Явившийся по приказу капитана Хорнблауэр был бледен, чисто выбрит и невыносимо желанен. Отвернувшись и сцепив руки за спиной, Пеллью несколько раз кашлянул, а потом наконец-то решился заговорить.  
— Мистер Хорнблауэр, — осторожно начал он, — как часто с вами происходит... это.  
— Вы можете списать меня на берег, сэр, — ответил Хорнблауэр, и это было совершенно не то, чего желал услышать капитан.  
— Я сам знаю, что я могу, черт возьми! — рявкнул Пеллью. — Отвечайте на вопрос!  
Хорнблауэр сглотнул, помолчал, но нашел в себе силы ответить.  
— Обычно раз в год, сэр.  
— Вам не кажется, — вкрадчиво заметил Пеллью, поворачиваясь и подходя ближе, — что ваш год несколько короче общепринятого?  
— Сэр... я... — Хорнблауэр некоторое время хватал ртом воздух, потом взял себя в руки. — Я не стану оспаривать списание на берег, сэр. Или перевод на другой корабль.  
Пеллью удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Вы считаете, что другой капитан иначе отнесется к вашей, гм, особенности?  
— На другом корабле все придет в норму, — ответил Хорнблауэр и, спохватившись, добавил. — Сэр.  
Удивление Пеллью только возросло.  
— И чем же вам так полюбился «Неустанный», мистер Хорнблауэр? — поинтересовался он.  
— Не «Неустанный», — ответил Хорнблауэр и по его лицу начал разливаться густой румянец.   
Смысл его слов дошел до Пеллью только когда у Хорнблауэра начали полыхать даже уши.  
— Вам приглянулся какой-то альфа, верно?  
Хорнблауэр кивнул. Его уши горели, как сигнальные огни на мачте. Неудивительно. Признаваться в том, что хочешь кого-то так сильно, что начинаешь течь от одного его присутствия — не слишком-то приятно. Пеллью не мог даже представить каково жить, зная, что твое желание совершенно очевидно для всех живых существ на несколько миль вокруг. Он отчаянно сочувствовал Хорнблауэру, но не мог, не имел права этого показать. Тем более, что прекратить это было проще простого. Стоит Хорнблауэру отдаться своему альфе — и бесконечные течки прекратятся.  
— Так идите к нему! — Разгневанно приказал Пеллью. — Скажите о своем... о своих чувствах. Ради всего святого, ни один альфа не устоит против вашего запаха!  
Хорнблауэр издал низкий грудной стон.  
— Что вам мешает? Он ниже по чину? Что? — Пеллью намеренно распалял себя. Не так-то просто приказывать тому, кого так отчаянно желаешь, пойти и переспать с другим. И ладно бы только переспать... Омеги такие эмоциональные такие привязчивые. Мальчик решит, что нашел любовь на всю жизнь, а альфа бросит его, как только закончится течка. Пеллью скрипнул зубами. Этого неведомого альфу уже хотелось убить. Если бы самому Пеллью выпало счастье быть с Хорнблауэром, стать его альфой, он бы защищал его до конца жизни. Он никогда бы больше не посмотрел ни на кого другого.   
— Сэр, пожалуйста, переведите меня на другой корабль! — взмолился Хорнблауэр после нескольких томительных минут молчания.  
— Да Бога ради! — взорвался Пеллью. — Я же сказал вам, что ни один альфа не сможет...  
— А вы, сэр? — перебил его Хорнблауэр с непозволительной дерзостью. — Вы же можете!  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, неумело ткнулся губами в губы.  
Прежде чем Пеллью понял, что произошло, он уже держал голову Хорнблауэра обеими руками и целовал его глубоко и жадно, почти что трахая языком его рот. Остановился Пеллью только заметив, что Хорнблауэр пытается его оттолкнуть.  
— Я не хочу так... — бормотал тот. Губы у него раскраснелись, глаза лихорадочно блестели, — Не потому, что у меня течка... не так...  
— Послушайте, Горацио, — произносить это имя было непривычно, к тому же, Пеллью чувствовал, что голос у него охрип, — если бы у нас было время, я выставил бы вас за дверь и велел прийти, когда течка закончится.  
Хорнблауэр вздрогнул и опустил голову.   
— Только для того, — безжалостно продолжал Пеллью, — чтобы вы поняли, что это ничего не значит. Есть у вас течка или нет, я все равно...  
Теперь Хорнблауэр смотрел ему прямо в глаза, ожидая продолжения.  
— Все равно останусь вашим альфой.  
Судорожный выдох был ему ответом. Хорнблауэр шагнул ближе, моментально оказавшись в объятиях Пеллью, поцеловал его, уже куда более уверенно. Его неопытность, его пыл — все это било в голову, заставляя чувствовать себя почти пьяным. Пеллью конечно предпочел бы какую-нибудь гостиницу на берегу чтобы можно было ласкать друг друга ночь напролет, но выбирать особо не приходилось. Избавить от одежды хотя бы частично — уже роскошь. Сюртуки полетели на пол, и похоже, Хорнблаур оторвал пуговицу на штанах, по крайней мере, что-то горестно звякнуло, когда он спустил их до колен и встал, опираясь локтями на стол.  
Пеллью оставалось лишь высвободить свой ноющий член, который встал, кажется, еще в самом начале разговора. Приставив головку члена к припухшему розоватому входу, сочащемуся смазкой, Пеллью еще немного помедлил, размышляя, не нужна ли Хорнблауэру подготовка, пока тот не простонал: «Пожалуйста, сэр... пожалуйста...». Пеллью со стоном вошел в податливо двинувшееся ему навстречу тело — и Хорнблауэр застонал вместе с ним. Было невозможно понять, плохо ему или хорошо.  
— Больно? — спросил Пеллью, положив руку на спину Хорнблауэру и замирая.  
— Н-нет, — послышался ответ. — Хорошо... сэр... так хорошо...  
Пеллью зарычал и вогнал член на всю глубину, а потом начал толкаться, придерживая Хорнблауэра за бедра. Тот стонал так, что его наверняка было слышно на всем корабле. Внутри у него все пульсировало и сжималось, такой горячий, такой влажный, он принимал в себя член Пеллью и подавался ему навстречу. Вцепившись пальцами в стол, Хорнблауэр то и дело бормотал: «Сэр... сэр...», а потом вскрикнул и почти моментально обмяк. На полу под ним расплывалось белесое пятно спермы.Сделав еще несколько движений, Пеллью с сожалением вынул из Хорнблауэра член, провел по нему рукой и тоже кончил. Потом, в следующий раз, об этом позаботится Хорнблауэр, он доведет дело до конца — руками или ртом. Но не сейчас. Сегодня ему и так достаточно переживаний.  
Течка закончилась в тот же день и больше не началась. Запах выветривался еще долго, но это не имело значения — пряные нотки альфы отбивали у остальных всякое желание интересоваться этим омегой. Да и вообще всякое желание.  
Возможно, команда немного сожалела о том времени, когда французские суда сдавались без боя, а весь корабль был пропитан возбуждением, но вслух этого никто не смел говорить. Как и показывать хоть как-то, что понимает, почему рядом с капитаном всегда маячит один нескладный, но очень привлекательный мичман.

 

Создавая альф и омег природа никак не предполагала, что они будут служить на флоте, где человек так же мало властен над своей судьбой, как и над ветром, наполняющим паруса. Хорнблауэру еще повезло, что встретив своего альфу он так долго смог пробыть рядом с ним. Но несколько счастливых лет на «Неустанном» остались в прошлом. Сначала сэра Эдварда Пеллью перевели на линейный корабль. Это было повышение, конечно, но капитан Пеллью был в отчаянии и даже написал письмо лорду Спенсеру, моля оставить его на «Неустанном». Чуда не произошло. А затем и сам Хорнблауэр получил новое назначение — на «Славу», к капитану Сойеру. Их пути с капитаном Пеллью окончательно разошлись. Хорнблауэр даже не знал, увидятся ли они еще когда-нибудь. Даже когда он был в плену в Испании, и то мог утешаться мыслью о том, что рано или поздно вернется на «Неустанный», к своему альфе. Теперь — нет.   
Наверное, самым правильным и разумным было бы оставить все в прошлом и наслаждаться жизнью, тем более что вокруг было столько альф, способных скрасить его одиночество во время течки и не только. Чтобы справиться с искушением в таких условиях нужна нечеловеческая сила воли. Хорнблауэр не обманывался на свой счет — он не обладал такой выдержкой. Если он и не пустился во все тяжкие, то только по той причине, что для него никакого искушения не было. Он просто не видел никого рядом с собой, не мог представить, что к нему прикоснется кто-то, кроме его альфы, кроме капитана Пеллью.   
В конце-концов, Хорнблауэру это вышло боком. Капитан Сойер вызвал его сразу же, как только наступило время течки. Он был абсолютно уверен, что течная омега упадет в его объятия и не сможет сопротивляться. Но все пошло не по плану. Хорнблауэр чувствовал себя довольно странно — ему до одури хотелось секса, хотелось ощутить, как в тело входит налитой кровью член, как он движется внутри. Но это не имело никакого значения. Он отказал капитану Сойеру, возможно, даже слишком резко, чем полагалось в общении со старшим офицером. Слишком уж его разозлил этот масляный взгляд и презрительный тон, которым капитан обещал оттрахать его, как полагается.  
После этого капитан затаил на него злобу, а сам Хорнблауэр перестал недоумевать на тему того, как же так сложилось, что все лейтенанты и мичманы на «Славе» были омегами. Первый лейтенант Бакленд служил на «Славе» дольше всех, и его затравленный взгляд тоже стал понятнее. Насколько же ужасно жить с осознанием того, что раз в год, хочешь ты того или нет, но капитан будет иметь тебя, как пожелает. И никто не скажет ни слова против. Думая об этом, Хорнблауэр каждый раз благодарил Бога за то, что ему так повезло и он попал к сэру Пеллью в самом начале своей службы.  
Впрочем, возможно, и для свободных омег секс с капитаном был не так уж и неизбежен. По крайней мере когда у мичмана Уэлларда началась течка, он тоже получил приказ явиться в каюту капитана, но вышел из нее с тем же запахом, с которым входил. Ничего не изменилось, Уэллард не отдался капитану. Может быть, зря. Капитан Сойер и без того был подозрительным и нервным, а после этого стал зло придираться к Уэлларду, назначая наказание не просто за малейший проступок, но и даже за то, что проступком не являлось. А уж когда в качестве второго лейтенанта на «Славу» прибыл мистер Буш, однозначный альфа, ситуация и вовсе начала накаляться.  
Сначала капитан Сойер воспринял Буша как союзника — пытался настроить его против омег, убеждал, что те сговорились и выставляют капитана дураком перед всей командой, что это из-за них на корабле хромает дисциплина, во всем, дескать, виноват их запах. Хотя Хорнблауэр отлично помнил, как даже во время его течки «Неустанный» храбро сражался с французскими кораблями, и такого бардака как на «Славе» там не было никогда. Распущенность команды здесь объяснялась только одним — взбалмошностью и непоследовательностью капитана. Но говорить об этом вслух явно не стоило.  
Однако Буш, судя по всему, думал так же, и обнаружив это капитан Сойер пришел в настоящую ярость. Он стал одержим мыслью о том, что против него затевается бунт. Так в итоге и вышло.  
Хорнблауэр, как главный зачинщик, точно знал, что если бы не паранойя капитана, не было бы и бунта. Но как объяснить это на трибунале?  
Впрочем, все мысли о трибунале, о возможном позоре и смерти разом вылетели у него из головы, когда в тюремную камеру следом за часовым вошел сэр Эдвард Пеллью собственной персоной.   
Хорнблауэру показалось, что его сердце решило внезапно изменить свое расположение и начало биться прямо в горле, мешая не только говорить, но и дышать. Едва дождавшись, пока часовой закроет дверь камеры и уйдет, он шагнул навстречу так, как шагают в пропасть. Если бы Пеллью оттолкнул его, отступил — Хорнблауэр бы упал и разбился. Это было страшнее, чем забираться на мачту, это было страшнее, чем прыгать с обрыва в море. Таким трусом Хорнблауэр себя не чувствовал никогда. Но в то же мгновение Пеллью шагнул навстречу, прижал его к своей груди и выдохнул на ухо: «О Господи, Горацио!». И хотя они стояли посреди грязной тюремной камеры в Кингстоне, Хорнблауэру показалось, что он наконец-то вернулся домой.  
Он знал, что его запах лучше всяких слов скажет Пеллью о том, что он был верен. О том, как неистово он скучал. Он знал это, и таял от счастья, как какая-нибудь сентиментальная девица. Потому что для Пеллью расстояние и разлука значили ровно столько же, сколько и для него самого, то есть — ничего. В этот момент Хорнблауэр был готов принять все — трибунал, виселицу, даже ад. Главное, что он успел еще раз увидеть своего альфу.   
Но виселицы не случилось, Хорнблауэра не только оправдали, но еще и повысили. И благодарить за это следовало капитана Пеллью. Вернее, уже коммодора Пеллью. Хорнблауэр и благодарил. Каждую минуту тех трех дней, что им выпало пробыть вместе. Гостиничный номер в Кингстоне мало отличался от тюрьмы, но в нем, по крайней мере была кровать, и простыни на ней были чистыми. По крайне мере до того, как на них сплелись воедино два тела, альфа и омега, Пеллью и Хорнблауэр.  
Ночи в Вест-Индии были такими же жаркими, как и дни. Хорнблауэру казалось, что время остановилось, что эти три дня длились целую вечность. Вечность, полную прикосновений, объятий, жаркого шепота и стонов. Пеллью брал его снова и снова, вбивался яростно и страстно. Хорнблауэр то сжимал коленями его бока, то прогибался в пояснице стоя на четвереньках, то сам опускался сверху, опираясь руками на грудь Пеллью. А потом, когда все заканчивалось, устраивался у него на груди и слушал, как бьется его сердце. В один из таких моментов, на исходе третьего дня, когда заканчивались их увольнительные, Пеллью, перебиравший волосы Хорнблауэра, неожиданно заговорил.  
— Запомните, Горацио, — сказал он негромко, — чтобы ни случилось, где бы вы ни были, я всегда буду защищать вас.   
Подняв голову, Горацио посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю, сэр, — ответил он просто.  
За окном солнце, пылающее словно раскаленное пушечное ядро, медленно опускалось в воду, окрашивая горизонт в самые немыслимые цвета.

 

Сэр Эдвард Пеллью нарушил свое обещание слишком быстро. По крайней мере, так считал он сам. Он ровным счетом ничего не смог сделать, когда назначение Горацио было аннулировано в результате Амьенского мира. Горацио остался лейтенантом, на половинном жаловании, да и того не платили. Стране не нужен такой большой флот в мирное время — и все тут. И будь ты хоть трижды адмирал, это ничего не могло изменить.  
Горацио храбрился, делал вид, что все в порядке, но Пеллью не мог не замечать ни того, как стремительно ветшают его вещи, ни того, как он похудел. Обнимая Горацио когда они оставались одни, Пеллью проводил ладонями по выступающим ребрам и с трудом удерживался чтобы не спросить ел ли сегодня Горацио хоть что-нибудь.   
В самом начале Пеллью пытался предложить Горацио денег, но тот отказался решительно и непреклонно.  
— Не хочу, чтобы это выглядело так, словно вы меня содержите, сэр, — сказал он и упрямо сжал губы.   
И все же Пеллью попытался его переубедить:  
— Никто не узнает, Горацио.  
— Я буду знать, — было ему ответом.  
Пеллью одновременно восхищала и злила такая принципиальность. И в тоже время он не мог не думать, что и сам на его месте поступил бы так же.  
Со временем, однако, Пеллью нашел способ помогать Горацио. Как выяснилось, тот превосходно играл в вист. Собрать в офицерском клубе компанию не столь одаренных игроков, предложить Горацио стать четвертым... К счастью, и сам Пеллью играл не слишком хорошо, и чтобы проигрывать ему не приходилось поддаваться. В противном случае Горацио бы не простил ему этих проигрышей.  
Но в тот вечер Пеллью было что предложить своему любимцу и кроме партии в вист. Однако Горацио пришел не один и приятные новости пришлось отложить. Кроме того, офицер, которого привел Горацио, заинтересовал Пеллью.  
Мистер Буш таращился на Горацио с таким нескрываемым обожанием, что не заметить это мог только слепой. Или Горацио. В каком-то смысле Пеллью было приятно видеть, что Горацио смотрит только на него, и совершенно не замечает как обожание на лице Буша сменяется горьким разочарованием, когда он вдыхает запах Пеллью. Хорошо, что некоторые вещи не нужно объяснять, запах все сам расставит по своим местам. Весь вечер мистер Буш смотрел только на Горацио, переводя взгляд на кого-то еще только если к нему обращались. И позже Пеллью непременно почувствует себя виноватым за то, что позволил себе мелочное и недостойное удовольствие слегка подначивать мистера Буша, то приглашая за карточный стол, то упрекая за молчаливость. Но следить за тем, как он меняется в лице было невероятно интересно. Так же, как и ловить в глубине его глаз отголоски сдержанной ярости, обращенной на него, Пеллью.  
Впрочем, если мистер Буш хотя бы сдерживался, то Черный Чарли Хэммонд не считал нужным себя ограничивать. Его замечания, не столько саркастичные, сколько злые, к концу вечера достигли пределов приличия. Так что когда он предположил, что Хорнблауэр делит постель с французской потаскушкой, Пеллью не смог сдержать изумленного возгласа. Так его еще не называли. Чтобы заявлять такое, надо было либо ничего не чуять, либо намеренно нарываться на ссору. Намек на то, что он, сэр Эдвард Пеллью может быть не верен королю был слишком откровенен.  
Однако Горацио даже не понял, что произошло.  
— Конечно же нет, сэр, — произнес он наконец, озадаченно нахмурившись. Приняв слова Хэммонда за чистую монету, Горацио явно пытался понять, как тот мог не заметить столь явную метку альфы в его запахе.   
Какое же счастье, что Горацио не силен в великосветских дискуссиях и не умеет понимать намеков! В противном случае скандала было бы не избежать. Это Пеллью может сделать вид, что не заметил оскорбления, а Горацио наверняка бы взвился, и тогда не миновать скандала. С офицерским клубом пришлось бы попрощаться навсегда. Было бы жаль потерять столь удобное место для встреч.  
— О нет, только не мистер Хорнблауэр, —- проворчал Хэммонд, сдаваясь, но все же глядя прямо на Пеллью. Похоже Хэммонд считал, что от разврата Горацио удерживает только мысль о том, что за любую попытку измены Пеллью вырвет своему любимцу горло голыми руками, и хотел хотя бы так уязвить адмирала.   
Игра наконец закончилась — полной победой Горацио. Вставая из-за карточного стола, Пеллью сделал почти неуловимое движение головой, означавшее, что он приглашает Горацио к себе. Но тот покосился на Буша и сожалением помотал головой. Тот, к счастью, смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Хэммонду и ничего не заметил.  
Против своей воли Пеллью ощутил укол раздражения. Конечно, Горацио не знает, что для него есть новое задание, что совсем скоро ему предстоит возможность выйти в море. Безусловно, это прекрасно, но в тоже время означает, что это едва ли не последняя ночь, которую он проведет на берегу. И он проведет ее с Бушем.   
— Жду вас завтра на флагмане в две склянки, — суховато сказал Пеллью и откланялся.  
Горацио смотрел ему вслед с тревогой и недоумением.   
Пеллью не сомневался, что завтра, когда Горацио явится к нему, в его запахе не будет следов другого альфы. И все же...  
И все же не удержался от того, чтобы немного подразнить его на следующий день. Спрашивать, нет ли у Горацио на примете кого-нибудь, кто мог стать капитаном «Отчаянного» было, наверное, жестоко. Но долго смотреть на то, как Горацио хмурит брови, пытаясь подобрать слова, Пеллью не смог.  
— Ваше назначение уже подтверждено, вы теперь капитан «Отчаянного».  
Недоумение на лице Горацио сменилось растерянностью.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал он, явно намереваясь продолжить но Пеллью оборвал его.  
— Это не просто фаворитизм, Горацио. Ну, не полностью.  
Глядя на то, как Горацио несмело улыбается и облизывает губы, Пеллью жалел только об одном. О том, что за дверью ждет майор Котар, и нельзя прямо сейчас запереться и целовать Горацио, жарко впиваясь в эти самые губы.  
Именно это он и сделал чуть позже, когда за Котаром закрылась дверь. И пусть у них не было времени на большее, но новоиспеченный капитан непременно вернется с докладом. И не один раз.

 

Всякая удача однажды заканчивается. Хорнблауэр знал, что мироздание и так уже сделало ему очень щедрый подарок. Несколько лет подряд он был рядом со своим альфой. Во время короткого мира только это и скрашивало его жизнь на половинном жаловании. Потом, получив назначение — не без помощи Пеллью — он несколько лет не покидал Ла-Манша, то и дело возвращаясь в Англию, чтобы доложиться не кому-нибудь, а адмиралу Пеллью. И кому какое дело до того, что после доклада он мог задержаться по делам, далеким от служебных? Но новая миссия положила этому конец. Путешествие в Испанскую Америку могло затянуться года на два, это если ему вообще суждено вернуться. И кроме того, было что-то странное в том, как Пеллью говорил ему о своем новом назначении. «Повышение, конечно же», — сказал он, но почему-то отвел глаза и не стал раскрывать подробности. Это тревожило Хорнблауэра, неясные догадки бередили его душу, выливаясь в муторные кошмары и мешая мыслить ясно. Но были не только кошмары. Были и сны, в которых Пеллью был рядом, и можно было просто расслабиться, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности в его объятьях. А наяву Хорнблауэра ждало постоянное напряжение, огромная ответственность и мысли о том, какую цену ему придется заплатить, если он ошибется. Если бы только можно было прийти к Пеллью, услышать, как яростно тот бранит его за неоправданный риск — чтобы в следующее мгновение расплыться в улыбке. Знать, что все сделал правильно. Самый щедрый подарок, который мог сделать ему Пеллью — вера в себя.  
Именно эту веру Хорнблауэр терял с каждым днем, вместе с надеждой вернуться, еще раз увидеть своего альфу. Если бы Хорнблауэр мог, он бы считал дни до своего возвращения в Англию. Но один только Бог на небе знал, когда это случится. Оставалось лишь отмечать на закате, что осталось на день меньше. Но это тоже не утешало.  
Еще хуже стало, когда посреди Атлантического океана у него началась течка. С некоторым изумлением Хорнблауэр обнаружил, что отвык пережидать течку без своего альфы. За то, что последние несколько лет он мог в это время быть рядом, тоже стоило возблагодарить судьбу и невероятную удачливость, но сейчас от этого факта становилось лишь тяжелее. Воспоминания о хриплом дыхании на ухо, о том, как ладонь скользила по широкой груди Пеллью, как переплетались пальцы, ничуть не облегчали участь Хорнблауэра. Невозможность прямо сейчас прикоснуться, прижаться, со звериным урчанием целовать каждый сантиметр кожи, была невыносима. Куда как проще было бы, если бы Хорнблауэру просто хотелось секса, как раньше. Но ему хотелось Пеллью. Вдыхать его запах, принимать его член, чувствовать тепло его тела. Совершенно невыполнимые желания.  
Ко всему прочему Хорнблауэра терзал страх, что он не сможет удержать дисциплину на корабле. В обычной для него манере он представлял, как команда сходит с ума от запаха течки, набрасывается на него, и он становится поучительным примером того, почему омега не может быть капитаном. И то, что лейтенант Буш вломился к нему в каюту без стука, Хорнблауэр посчитал первым признаком надвигающейся катастрофы.   
Возможно, он воспринял бы произошедшее менее трагично, если бы Буш не вошел в тот самый момент, когда Хорнблауэр поддался настойчивому зову плоти. Он как раз стоял, облокотившись о стену, уткнувшись лбом в сгиб руки и резко двигал кулаком по члену, в тщетной попытке облегчить свои муки. Хорнблауэр даже не сразу услышал, что открылась дверь, только судорожный выдох за спиной заставил его прервать свое занятие и обернуться.  
Буш смотрел на него, хватая ртом воздух.  
Хорнблауэр почувствовал, что его лицо искажает на редкость безобразная ухмылка. Да, мистер Буш, словно говорила она, вот такое я ничтожество, любуйтесь, как низко пал ваш капитан.  
— Простите, сэр, — еле слышно произнес Буш и вышел.  
По всей видимости, теперь в самом деле стоило ожидать бунта, и как на печально известном «Баунти», его возглавит никто иной, как первый лейтенант.  
Однако поднявшись спустя пол часа на палубу, Хорнблауэр обнаружил, что команда не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания, занятая куда более важными делами, чем какая-то там течная омега.  
— Тринадцать минут двадцать секунд на постановку стеньги, сэр, — отрапортовал Буш, — и двадцать шесть минут ровно, чтобы поднять все паруса.  
Лицо его было абсолютно непроницаемо. Словно ничего не произошло, словно он ничего не видел — или же это ничего не значило.  
Конечно же Буш не мог не знать, что Хорнблауэра связывают с Пеллью совершенно определенные отношения. Все знали. Хорнблауэр и хотел бы сохранить эту связь в тайне, но его собственный запах безжалостно выдавал правду. Возможно, хотя Хорнблауэру и не хотелось так думать, Буш полагал, что Хорнблауэр лишь пользуется случаем и ложится под столь высокопоставленного альфу, чтобы построить карьеру. Возможно Буш рассчитывал, что в дальнем путешествии сможет сам воспользоваться течкой капитана, благо до возвращения запах успеет выветриться и никаких последствий для карьеры не будет. Мысль о том, что Буш может и сам испытывать к нему какие-то чувства, Хорнблауэру в голову не пришла.  
Однако от того, что верный и преданный Буш не возненавидел его, не стал презирать, Хорнблауэр испытал чувство огромного облегчения.  
— Очень хорошо, мистер Буш, — сказал он, несмотря на то, что результат был весьма посредственным, и они оба об этом знали.   
Ответная улыбка, появившаяся на лице мистера Буша, была несколько вымученной. «Должно быть бедолагу смущает мой запах» — решил Хорнблауэр, начиная злиться на себя за то, что забыл как тяжело рядом с ним в это время. Он поспешил уйти и уже не видел, с какой тоской смотрел ему вслед Буш.

 

Конечно же Пеллью не сказал Горацио всей правды. Возвращение в собственное поместье вряд ли можно было назвать повышением, впрочем, отставкой это прямо тоже не называли. Пеллью был уволен в запас. Официально — потому что в его услугах королевский флот временно не нуждался. На самом деле причиной были несколько слишком смелых решений и то, что Пеллью имел неосторожность излишне определенно выразить свои взгляды.   
Говорить все это Горацио перед долгим путешествием не имело смысла. Пусть он отправляется в путь уверенный в том, что ничего не изменилось. Уверенный в том, что ему есть к кому возвращаться. Пеллью не хотел признаваться даже себе, что он и сам хотел оттянуть разговор, который непременно должен был состояться. Потому что теперь в его положении единственным способом защитить Горацио было отпустить его. Слишком эгоистично было бы продолжать эту связь, зная, что вышестоящие чины могут не простить Горацио тени опального адмирала за спиной. Их последняя ночь перед отплытием скорее всего была последней во всех смыслах.   
Тогда они никак не могли насытиться друг другом. Но если Горацио думал, что им предстоят два года разлуки, то Пеллью прощался с ним навсегда.   
Уже под утро Горацио забылся тревожным сном у него на груди, Пеллью же до самого рассвета лежал, не сомкнув глаз, перебирал пальцами непослушные кудри своего любовника и жалел, что восход солнца нельзя отсрочить.  
Горацио отправился в Испанскую Америку, Пеллью — в свое поместье. С сельским хозяйством у него никогда не ладилось, приличного общества в округе не было, и Пеллью начал уже подумывать о том, что попытаться забыться в вине — не такая уж плохая идея. Кроме того, если вернувшись Горацио найдет его опустившимся пьяницей, то, с его-то отношением к алкоголю, бросит сам. И не придется по собственной воле с кровью вырывать его из сердца. К счастью, дальше мыслей дело зайти не успело. Гонец из Лондона на взмыленной лошади привез письмо, в котором сэру Эдварду Пеллью предписывалось вернуться на службу.  
Как бы ни сильны были подковерные интриги в Адмиралтействе, война все расставила по своим местам. И вскоре Пеллью снова стоял на палубе своего корабля, уходящего в море под полными парусами и слушал, как ветер поет в снастях. Он снова мог служить своей родине, дышать полной грудью и вести за собой в бой целую эскадру. Глядя на то, как солнце медленно скрывается за горизонтом, Пеллью подумал, что до того, как он сможет снова обнять Горацио, осталось еще на один день меньше.

 

Возвращаясь в Англию, Хорнблауэр то погружался в пучину отчаяния, то, напротив, приходил в самое наилучшее расположение духа. Все его путешествие было слишком неоднозначным. Хорнблауэр совершил ошибку следуя приказам, которые утратили силу пока он был в пути — но сам же и исправил эту ошибку. На его глазах погибло несколько прекрасных офицеров и множество матросов, сам его корабль едва остался цел — но зато он вышел победителем в бое с превосходящим противником и вполне мог этим гордиться. Наконец те зверства, которые чинил Эль Супремо и то, что произошло затем с ним самим, еще не до конца изгладились из памяти Хорнблауэра, и если что-то и уравновешивало эти воспоминания, то только осознание того, что он с каждым днем отдаляется от мест, где вершилась эта жестокость. Не могло не радовать Хорнблауэра и то, что он возвращается домой, а значит — к Пеллью. И до встречи с ним остается все меньше времени.  
Но была еще и леди Барбара... Едва получив письмо от нее, с просьбой проследовать на его корабле в Европу, Хорнблауэр сразу понял, что она сулит крупные неприятности. Леди Барбара Уэлсли, чья фамилия была слишком известна в Англии, не приняла бы отказа и не слушала возражений. Впервые увидев ее Хорнблауэр мысленно застонал: леди Барбара оказалась альфой. Женщины-альфы были редки, но тем не менее встречались. Хотя Хорнблауэр предпочел бы, чтобы они встречались кому-нибудь другому.   
Леди Барбара вторглась в жизнь корабля решительно и бесцеремонно. Ее манеры, ее практичность, ее независимость — все это было слишком нетипично для женщины. Хорнблауэр и так был не искушен в общении со слабым полом, а уж когда тот внезапно оказывался сильным — и вовсе терялся. Он со все возрастающей неприязнью следил, как легко леди Барбара нашла общий язык с его офицерами. Но со временем неприязнь сошла на нет. То ли когда леди Барбара начала ухаживать за ранеными, то ли когда обнаружилось, что она превосходный собеседник причем не только потому, что ее познания весьма обширны, но и потому, что она на многие вещи смотрит так же, как он. Хорнблауэр находил ее общество приятным и знал по отпускаемым шуточкам, что офицеры полагают, будто он ухаживает за леди Барбарой. Однако он до последнего не подозревал, что так же думает и она сама.  
В тот день, когда у него началась течка, леди Барбара словно нарочно подкараулила его в главной каюте. Было темно, и Хорнблауэр столкнувшись с ней не сразу понял, что произошло. Объятия леди Барбары были по-мужски сильными, и впервые за всю жизнь Хорнблауэра его губ коснулись губы не Пеллью. Шок, который он испытал, нельзя было передать словами. Он застыл на несколько секунд — должно быть леди Барбара приняла это отсутствие сопротивления за согласие, — а потом резко оттолкнул ее от себя.  
— Что случилось? — голос леди Барбары дрожал от волнения и едва сдерживаемого желания.  
Хорнблауэр вздрогнул. Как объяснить этой женщине, что он ее не хочет, что исходящий от него сладкий запах не имеет ничего общего с тем, чего жаждет его душа. Как объяснить альфе, что омега отказывается ей подчиниться?  
— В Англии у меня есть альфа, — хрипло ответил он, — хватаясь за спасительную соломинку. За тот аргумент, который она могла понять.  
Леди Барбара рассмеялась, положила руки ему на грудь и прошептала на ухо:  
— До Англии далеко, мой милый.  
Хорнблауэр почувствовал, как испарина выступила у него на лбу. Еще немного — и он не сможет сопротивляться. Животные инстинкты возьмут вверх, и он будет жалеть об этом до конца жизни.  
— Нет, я не могу, — упрямо повторил он, и леди Барбара отшатнулась. В глазах ее Хорнблауэр увидел ярость — ярость отвергнутой женщины, униженной альфы.   
Не говоря ни слова, леди Барбара вышла из каюты. Возможно, Хорнблауэр бы нашел какие-то слова, смог бы объяснить ей... Потом, когда у него уже не только не было бы течки, но и выветрились все воспоминания о ней. Но у него не было такого шанса.  
Утром следующего дня они встретились с судами Ост-Индской компании, на одно из которых и перебралась леди Барбара. Торговые суда были намного более комфортными, а кроме того Хорнблауэр полагал, что леди Барбара была не в силах больше выносить его общество.  
Его собственные чувства были противоречивы. Хорнблауэр жалел о том, что потерял столь приятного собеседника, но в тоже время испытывал облегчение от того, что претендовавшая на него альфа покинула корабль. Ко всему прочему он подозревал, что нажил себе смертельного врага, и это усугублялось тем, что семья леди Барбары была весьма влиятельна. Ничто не сможет защитить Хорнблауэра, если на него обрушится гнев Уэлсли.   
И все же чем ближе была Англия, тем с большей надеждой Хорнблуэр смотрел в будущее. Однако, в одном из дружественных портов, куда Хорнблауэр зашел пополнить припасы, его ждали новые приказы. Будь их содержание иным — и Хорнблауэр проклинал бы судьбу, но ему предписывалось немедленно присоединиться к эскадре адмирала Пеллью. Никогда еще Хорнблауэр не был так рад адмиралтейским приказам.  
Спустя несколько дней он уже входил в каюту Пеллью. Ведь новоприбывшему капитану по всем правилам следует явиться к адмиралу.   
Сердце Хорнблауэра билось в этот момент так, что у него темнело в глазах. Почти два года разлуки перестали иметь значение. Он сделал шаг и почувствовал, как разом отступили волнения и тревоги последних месяцев, как груз ответственности перестал давить на плечи. Хладнокровный и рассудительный капитан исчез, Хорнблауэр чувствовал себя так, словно время повернулось вспять, и он снова юный мичман, отчаянно желающий своего капитана.  
Как в тумане он видел фигуру Пеллью, движущуюся ему навстречу. Еще один шаг, и Пеллью обнял его с такой страстью, что палуба ушла из под ног Горацио. Обнимая в ответ, вдыхая родной до боли запах, Горацио готов был расплакаться как мальчишка от переполнявших его чувств.  
— Я вернулся сэр, — прошептал он, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Пеллью. — Я вернулся.


End file.
